Charmed and Blessed
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: They're not just merely charmed; they're blessed.  Incest Femme Slash.


Title: "Charmed and Blessed"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Thanks To: DianeB, for first requesting a fic where Grams takes a kinder spin on Prue and Piper's loving  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: They're not just merely charmed; they're blessed.  
>Warnings: Incest Femme Slash, Established Pairing<br>Word Count: 1,153  
>Date Written: 20 February, 2012<br>Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Penny Halliwell, The Charmed Ones, and Charmed are ﾩ & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, none of which are the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Prue!" Piper giggled and then coughed. "Stop!" she cried hoarsely between coughs. "I don't feel good."

"Oh, I'll make you feel better," Prue assured her beloved little sister. Slipping further underneath the covers and wriggling her body close against hers, she reached out and again stroked her sister. She took her breasts into her hands and rubbed them softly.

Piper's chest had already been aching, but now it began to burn in an entirely different manner. Her mouth was still open to complain, but Prue's touches were so soft and gentle that she hushed her own complaints. "What if Grams comes in?" she whispered instead.

Prue shrugged. Grinning, she whispered back, "The risk of being caught's half the fun, isn't it?" Prue immediately regretted her words, however, as Piper's beautiful, red face fell. Getting caught might have been half the fun when she had been dating boys, but what she shared with her sister was something far better. She had never felt before like Piper made her feel when she touched her back and kissed her. Her very soul seemed to sing when they made love.

"Okay," she started to lament, "so it's not, but, Piper, I - " Her words fell abruptly silent, however, as the door creaked open. Her hands froze on her sister's breasts, and both girls turned wide eyes to see their Grams carrying in a tray of soup, juice, and cookies.

Penny put the tray down on the other side of Piper's bed while trying to pretend that she didn't notice the twin looks of horror on her oldest granddaughters' faces. Prue and Piper looked at each other as she started to walk away. Penny could feel the heat vibrating between them and sighed deeply within herself. The time, she realized, had come, and she looked back and directly into Prue's eyes. "Now is not the time, Prudence," she spoke simply.

Prue's eyes widened. Her mouth opened a little bit and hung there while Piper's face flushed an even brighter shade of red. "Th-The time for what?" Prue stammered, when they all knew very well that she didn't normally stammer. Piper stammered when excited or afraid, but Prue never stammered until now when she'd been caught red, and full, handed.

Penelope glanced at Piper with a small smile of reassurance, but then her lips became a straight line again as she looked back into Prue's fearful eyes. "You both know to what I am referring."

Prue's hands dropped from Piper's flannel clad breasts as though they had been scalded and sank beneath her own already aching bum instead. She swallowed hard.

Penny finally cast a warm smile unto her eldest granddaughter. "I have no problem with the two of you exploring your new found passion. Life is full of love and passion, no better or greater than that shared with family, after all." Her smile grew; she relished the sight of both girls staring at her with open, silent mouths. "Yet now is simply not the time. You would not, after all, want to catch what your sister has, now, would you, Prue?"

Prue slowly shook her head in the negative. "N-No," she stammered, her voice barely audible for the strain of shock still flooding her being.

Penny beamed at her granddaughters. "You can play again soon enough. Piper will be well, and I'll leave you again to your administrations at that time. For now, behave yourselves, and even after, do not let Phoebe know what it is the two of you truly share. Have I made myself clear?"

Prue gulped and nodded hard. "Crystal," she murmured.

Though Piper still dared not say a word, Penelope knew she had been understood. She smiled warmly at the shocked teenagers. "Good night, my girls." She started to turn away but paused and looked back one more time. "And Prue?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Sleep in your own room tonight. I won't have you catching Piper's flu."

"Yes, ma'am."

Penelope turned away and walked out with a satisfied smile. Prue and Piper waited until the door had clicked into place and they heard their Grams's footsteps fading down the hallway before releasing the collective breaths they'd both held. Piper's eyes flashed up at Prue. "I knew she'd find out! You shouldn't have touched me when she was coming in the room!"

"How was I supposed to know she was about to come in?" Prue questioned defensively. "But she already knew any way!"

Piper looked thoughtfully at the closed door. "She did, didn't she?"

Prue nodded as she slipped from her bed. "Yeah."

"But how?"

"I don't know." Prue shrugged. "How does Grandma always find out everything we ever try to hide?"

"Maybe that was our mistake," Piper whispered, "trying to hide it."

"No way! We are not letting this secret out of the bag! Phoebe wouldn't understand! It would blow her little mind forever! Besides, do you have any idea how lucky we are that Grandma understands?"

Piper nodded slowly. "Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah, I do." She grinned up at her sister as Prue slipped back into bed with her. "We're more than lucky," she told her. "We're blessed."

Prue nodded as she picked up Piper's bowl of soup and brought it closer. Piper didn't try to fight her efforts to feed her, and they were quiet for a few minutes as Prue spoon fed Piper. At last, Prue broke the silence. "There is one thing I don't get."

"What's that? How she can understand and not be mad that we've been slipping around and . . . and . . . " She blushed.

Prue finished her sentence for her as she slipped another spoonful of chicken soup into her mouth. "Loving behind her back? Well, yeah, there's that, but I what I was thinking more about how Grams could say administrations with such a serious face."

The sisters shared a look and then a laugh. Prue put Piper's emptied bowl down and held her sister. Piper leaned into her embrace and enjoyed her beloved sister's fingers running through her long, black hair. She grew sleepy, but as her eyelids started to lower, she spoke again. "Prue?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"We really are lucky, aren't we?"

Prue smiled. "Charmed," she answered.

Moments after they had fallen asleep, Penelope opened Piper's bedroom door again. She smiled at her girls, unable to find any anger at finding them sleeping together despite the fact that Prue had disobeyed her. She tucked them in and turned out the light, whispering a blessing for protection for all her granddaughters and a special blessing upon the love that Prue and Piper shared. She hoped they knew just how truly lucky they were to have already found their soul mates so easily and readily available right there within each other, but regardless of rather or not they knew now, she knew they'd discover all the truths of the wonderful love they shared as they grew older. "Good night, my girls," she whispered again and slipped away into the night.

**The End**


End file.
